1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device capable of preventing permeation of alignment solution outwards from a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent information-oriented society, importance of displays as visual-information communication media has been increasingly emphasized and further development in low power consumption, thinness, light weight, and high definition is required so as to be prominent among a number of display devices.
Such display devices may be divided into two types a light emitting type capable of performing self-light emission, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), an electro luminescence (EL), a light emitting diode (LED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a field emission display (FED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), and a non-light emitting type not capable of self-light emission, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Among them, LCD devices may utilize optical anisotropy of liquid crystals to display images. The LCD devices have drawn attention as a display device of the next generation along with PDPs and FEDs, by virtue of its excellent visibility, low power consumption, and less heat generation compared to CRTs of the same size.
In general, LCD devices have a structure where a first substrate on which a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided and a second substrate on which a color filter is provided are bonded together with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Further, an alignment layer is formed on each uppermost layer of the first and second substrates and initial orientation of liquid crystals is determined by the alignment layers.
In order to form an alignment layer, liquid-type alignment solution is coated on a substrate and then plastic processing is performed thereto.
However, due to permeability of alignment solution, the alignment solution may permeate into a sealing-unit forming area on an outer circumferential portion of the substrate. When the alignment solution permeates into the sealing-unit forming area, an alignment layer may be also formed on the sealing-unit forming area after the plastic processing. In this case, at an overlapping portion of the alignment layer and the sealing unit, gap defects may occur by a height of the alignment layer. Further, as the sealing-unit forming area is contaminated with the alignment solution, adhesion of the sealing unit may be weakened. Accordingly, adhesion between the first and second substrates may deteriorate.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.